Winter Outpost
is the second dungeon in Dungeon Quest. It was one of the first two dungeons that could be played during the release of Dungeon Quest. Winter Outpost has players go through a winter course with Frost Minions and Frost Wizards in order to reach the Ice Elemental boss at the end. Defeating the Ice Elemental will complete the dungeon, awarding the player item(s) and gold. It has 5 difficulties and requires players to be at least level 33 to play the first difficulty. The soundtrack theme is called "The Assault" and the boss soundtrack is called "Crystal". 'Mobs' Winter Outpost has 2 main types of mobs, and the third type appears on the boss stage. Occasionally you may find Frost Minions stuck halfway in the ground. These semi-buried Frost Minions are much faster and move in a sort of zig-zag pattern. They can be found on almost all stages and will pop out when aggro-ed. They seem to be caused by a bug, and not intentional game design. Frost Minions Frost Minions are fast-moving enemies that inflict melee damage. The health and damage of the frost minions increases per dungeon difficulty, ranging from 3,300 health on all the way to 130,000 on . Frost Wizards Frost Wizards are slow-moving enemy mages that shoot a beam of ice. They are usually located in groups of Frost Minions. It is recommended that player mages shoot them down with their spells, in order to help the front-line warriors stay alive. Ice Minion Ice Minions are enemies spawned by the Ice Elemental that are similar to Frost Minions. The Ice Minions do slightly more damage than the average Frost Minion and have more health up until Insane difficulty. Only 3 ice minions spawn at a time. These minions help distract players from the main boss and do not award XP when killed. All boss summons from here on out, such as Infected Pirates, will always have a level of 5. Stages Stage 1 You spawn in a frozen cave. When the start button is pressed, after 5 seconds the ice wall breaks. You have to kill 1 group of Frost Minions and 2 groups of Frost Minions and a Frost Wizard. Stage 2 You enter the abandoned building, where you meet 3 enemy groups. The 2nd consists of only Frost Minions. Tip: If you're a mage or have ranged warrior spells when entering, stay at the backside of the fountain. Also, stay at the top of the short pillar near the end. Spells like Piercing Rain will damage enemies there when they can't damage you. Lastly, it's useful when one person taunts enemies on the column and other damage mobs. Stage 3 You are on a bridge. There are 3 enemy groups, 1 of which consists only of Frost Minions. Tip: You can just taunt enemies from the bridge and climb the column. Repeat the first tip. Stage 4 You go into a cave, where 3 groups of enemies meet you. 2 are very close together and may overwhelm you, while 1 consists of just Frost Minions. Stage 5 You enter a forest with a building, surrounded by rocks. 4 groups of mobs are ready to fight you. Stage 6 You are in a similar surrounded place, except there are no buildings. After crossing the frozen pond there is a wall with an arch to the next stage. You encounter 3 enemy groups, which have a lot more Frost Wizards. Stage 7 You enter a ruined brick structure. 3 groups of Frost Minions and Frost Wizards guard the last room. Stage 8 (Boss Stage) You will encounter the Ice Elemental. The Ice Elemental is the only boss of the Winter Outpost, and it attacks by firing a set pattern of blue beams of ice. It spawns 3 Ice Minions on its left side, and it can also attack by creating ice spikes that pop up from the ground in random areas. Each attack can deal a lot of damage, so it is recommended to bring a healer if you can't survive a couple of hits. In large scale parties, this boss can have around 43,000 to 750,000 health. The Boss' pattern goes as follows: Ice Spikes > Ice Rays > Ice Spikes > Ice Rays > Ice Minions > Repeat Tip: When the Ice Elemental summons his Ice Minions, if you go to its right side you can get some of the ice minions stuck on it. This can prove incredibly useful if you can't count on running or tanking some hits. Drops The following table lists all the drops that can be obtained from the dungeon. Note that some weapons can be obtained on multiple difficulties, and as such may not be completely accurate. Weapon Drops Spell Drops Armor Drops Difficulty Levels and Exp Gold Yield per Dungeon Completion Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Winter Outpost